


Kinktober (2019)

by L3sbo_Qu33n



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30days, Help, Idk what I’m doing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3sbo_Qu33n/pseuds/L3sbo_Qu33n
Summary: Just 2019 Kinktober :)





	1. Day one

Prompt:

Glory Hole | Bukkake | Sexual Frustration |Roleplay

Ship:

Nightmare X Ink

(As stated in the last chapter, I might change the ship for each day. I felt Nightmare X Ink was a better fit for this chapter.)

The way this will work is I will do every prompt. (Lies) If they don't all work together, I'll just make separate oneshots in the same chapter. This method will take me longer but oh well :)

Im to depressed to take this seriously

I don't even care about typos at this point I'm not rereading this-

~~~~~

INPORTANT!!

Not everyone in the kingdom has magic. It has slowly been dying out, and only the strongest of monsters have it. Aka, royalty, and strong guards. And their not skelebones :)

Nightmare pulls at his bonds as he's pulled to the basement of the castle. "N-No! I-I'm sorry!! I w-won't do it again!!" The guard scoffs and throws Nightmare into the cell. "Whatever you say, slut."

The kingdom was very peaceful. Everyone was happy and obeyed King Ink. Ink was a very kind leader.

Or so everyone thought.

Ink was a very manipulative person. When he wanted something, he would go to extremes to get it.

Like what he did with Nightmare.

He knew Nightmare was just a homeless boy who tried to protect his twin.

Ink knew the boy would do anything for money.

He payed many people to start suggesting different jobs to the boy.

Prostitution jobs... which were strictly illegal in the kingdom.

Ink new Nightmare would give in at some point to get some money.

And he finally fell into his trap.

He had some great plans for Nightmare...

Nightmare curled up into the corner screaming to himself once the guard left "Stupid stupid sTUPID STUPID!!! WHY DID I AGREE TO THAT STUPID JOB!!!" He hit his head against the wall, cringing once a small cut appears on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Nightmare yelps at the voice. "K-King Ink!" He jumps up. "I-I'm so s-sorry! I k-know it's I-illegal but-" "But what? You wanted to save your poor defenseless brother?" Ink smirks with a dark gleam in his eyes. "....what did you do to him?!" Ink chuckles "Nothing... yet~ You see Nightmare, I would like us to make a deal." Nightmare raises an eyebrow. "...go on..." "I will give Dream a high class house. A good paying job. A nice roommate. And also give him a strong personal guard. All for a small price."

Nightmare gasped. All of that! Dream would never have to worry about getting killed... or sleeping in a dark ally... or even finding something to eat! He could be happy and have friends...

"All you have to do is become my personal whore."

Nightmare's pupils shrink. "WHAT?!" Ink snickers "You heard me. You'll live at the castle for the rest of your days. Or until I decide I don't want you anymore. You'll have to do any job I ask of you. Mostly sexual jobs will be requested, but you might also have side jobs."

Nightmare felt like the breath had been sucked out of him. Could he really do that? Of course he can he's the king.. But could he handle this? Just... serving Ink for the rest of his life?

...if it meant saving his brother, he would do anything.

".....deal." Ink's smirk widens. "Wonderful~"

Ink pulls off Nightmare's bonds but quickly slips a collar on around his neck. "This is a tracking device. We can't loose you this soon, can we~?" Nightmare cringes as he gently tugs in the cold metal. "Whatever...." "I'll be waiting for you in my bedroom. I expect you to find it in... let's say two minutes~?" Ink then teleports away

".....oh shi-"

Nightmare runs down the hallway, frantically looking around. "T-This place is huge! I-I'll never find it!!"

Luckily, every door has a plaque, stating the rooms purpose. "Most royal rooms are upstairs, I doubt this place is different..." He runs up the stairs, wishing he had time to check out all the beautiful paintings and antiques in the rooms. Nightmare runs around the top floor for what seemed like forever before spotting a door. 'Royal Bedroom'

"Yes!!" Nightmare yanks the door open and practically throws himself into the room. He quietly pants, staring at King Ink who was sitting in a chair in the corner. "Four." "H-Huh?" Ink shakes his head and stands. "You were four minutes late. Honestly the worst performance I've ever seen." Nightmare trembles "I-I'm... I'm s-sorry-" "It's quite ok... it just means more fun for me~"

Nightmare gasps as his body is surrounded by a strange glow. He's yanked into the air and pulled towards Ink's bed. "Since you apparently like being a slut... let's see you act like one~" Nightmare gets pinned down to the bed. Nightmare gasps as he's pushed onto the bed. It... was so soft. He hasn't laid on a bed since his parents died!! Nightmare's eyes droop as he sinks into the cushions.

"I promise you can sleep in here tonight if you behave~ And I'll keep that promise for every night your here." Nightmare jerks are the sound of his voice, forgetting that he was here with the King. He hesidently nods. Why would he try to escape? Or disobey? He chose to be in here.. for his brothers sake. He could never take Dream's happiness away.

Ink seemed glad with his gesture. He snapped his fingers and summoned some cuffs from the dungeon. They were huge black rings of steel formed together to make an almost impossible to escape from bond. Ink chained Nightmare's wrists and ankles down leaving him motionless. He couldn't even move if he wanted to.

Ink smirks and rips Nightmare's clothes off. "...what?" Ink was... more then surprised that Nightmare had... no genitalia. "How... is that possible?" "My.... my mother was a daughter of a queen... her mother hated her though and outcasted her... send her away with another family... even though we never... lived like royalty... it's still in our DNA... my brother has no magic.... I barely have any... I can change my gender... sometimes teleport but only a couple inches away... and levitate small objects for a few seconds at a time..." Ink's smirks widens "Huh... I knew you were a special one... and now your all mine~~" He gently rubs Nightmare's chest trying to find a sensitive spot.

Nightmare gasps at the strange feeling tingling across his skin. It was such a strange feeling. It wasn't as wonderful as everyone made it out to be tho- "Aa~!!" Nightmare gasps as Ink leans down and licks over his neck. Ink snickers at the reaction, slowing sucking on the spot. Nightmare tightly closes his eyes and whimpers "H-Huahh~ H-How does I-it feel so g-good~~" Ink chuckles "I promise I can make it feel even better~" Ink slowly trails his hand down Nightmare's body. His left hand gently rubs the side of Nightmare's face while the other goes down to his pelvis. Nightmare bits his lip as magic starts swirling around his body. After a few seconds an entrance appears along with some slightly large boobs. Ink smirks "Good choice~" He slowly rubs a finger across his entrance, chucking at the wetness. "Aw, already? We haven't even started yet~" Nightmare gasps at the feeling, whimpering as his body trembles.

Ink snickers "So sensitive~" Ink slowly pushes his finger into his entrance. Nightmare gasps and palls his hands into fists. "B-Burns....." "I know... it will feel better soon~" He slowly pushes in a second finger. Then a third. And finally a fourth." Nightmare was gasping for air with small tears falling down his cheeks. His core was only slightly stinging now, with a slight bit of pleasure any time he shifted. Ink stares into Nightmare's eyes for a few seconds before quickly pulling out his fingers and shoving them back in.

"Aaaaah~!" Nightmare bits down onto his tongue, shivering from the feeling. "A-Again- p-please~~" Ink grins and starts roughly slamming his fingers into Nightmare's cunt.

Nightmare arches his back and turns his head to the side, moaning into the fluffy pillows. His eyes roll to the back of his head as sparks dance around his body. The pleasure felt so good. Like it couldn't get any better. His walls start to twitch and clench around Ink's fingers. "Are you close?" "Y-Yesss~! S-So cl-close~!" "Hm... to bad."

Nightmare cries out as Ink removes his fingers right before release. "N-nONONO!! P-please I'm s-so close pl-please!" Ink grins at Nightmare's reaction "This is your punishment~"

After about 10 minutes of Ink staring and Nightmare whimpering from the wetness dripping down his legs, Ink decided it was time to continue. Ink sends his hand out and gently grabs Nightmare's boob. He gently massages the flesh while rubbing his thumb on the nipple. Nightmare quietly groaned at the pleasure, squeaking when Ink latched onto the right nipple, sucking and biting the sensitive bud. Nightmare bites his cheek, whimpering at the nice feeling. Ink pulls back and gently grips onto Nightmare's thighs. He lowers he head down and slowly licks up his slit. "Ahhh~! I-Ink~!!!" Nightmare cries out, gasping as Ink wastes no time in shoving his tongue into his entrance. Nightmare's eyes roll into his head as sparks surround his body. "N-nghh~! I-it's... s-so goood~~" Ink purrs, sending vibrations through his pussy. Nightmare cries out, trembling as he comes close to release. Ink pulls out and harshly sucks on his clit, earning a loud scream from Nightmare. Ink quickly licks up his sweet juices before pulling away. Nightmare desperately cries out, pulling at his bonds as he tries to bring back the wonderful pleasure. "P-Pleaseeee... o-oh god, please let me c-cum~" Ink releases his chains and gently picks him up. "Hm... I'll think about it. But first I'd like to try something~"

He grabs an outfit out of the closet and slips it onto Nightmare. "I-is... this a maid o-outfit?!" Ink grins "Mmhm~" "I-I.... I d-don't want to w-wear this!" The dress was so short his ass could clearly be seen.... "You just have to wear it around town for a bit~" "I-I didn't sign up f-for that!!"

Ink raises an eyebrow. "....fine. You want to do something more sexual? Fine." He harshly grips Nightmare's wrist and drags him to the basement. "The guards have been working very hard lately. I think they deserve a reward." He pulls Nightmare down a dark hallway and into a room with many locked doors. Ink walks up to one and puts in a passcode.

"This, is the castles 'underground strip club. Only people in the castle may enter." Nightmare's face pales as he's pulled through the door.

Ink drags him through yet another door before leading him to a wall. He unlocks a small door on the side and pushes Nightmare inside. He uses his magic to lay him down on the bed. Only his head and chest fit in the box. The rest of his body was sticking out a hole through the box. Ink pulls his arms through holes on the sides, and puts large metal rings on his elbows so he can't pull them back into the box. Then, ink goes to the bottom of the box. He raises Nightmare's legs up and chains them to the ceiling. He gives his pussy a quick kiss. "I will be back in a few minutes. Enjoy your punishment you whore~"

Nightmare was trembling in nervousness. What was happening? Where was Ink going? How long was he going to be here? W-

Nightmare was pulled out of his thoughts as he hears people come into the room. He couldn't see how many, but he could guess there were quite a few. "How about you change that cute little pussy to a dick~?" Nightmare's eyes widen at the suggestion. "W-wha-" "Ink told us about your little powers. Now... change it."

Nightmare hesitantly summons his member, silently sighing as the weight on his chest disappeared.

Nightmare gasps as a tight ring is pushed onto his cock. "This is so you don't ruin the fun and cum~" Nightmare shivers as someone with a deep voice talks. Two men grab onto both of Nightmare's hands, and thrust their members into his hands. "Go on.." "You know what to do." Nightmare shivers as he slowly moved his hand back and forth. He could handle this. This is fine. It's not really anything to intimate...

Nightmare gasps and cries out as someone thrusts their member up against his own. "Ohh~ So sensitive~"

Nightmare moans out as the man thrusts faster against him. It felt so good... but so so wrong...

So many sirens were going off in his mind.

Telling him this was wrong.

Why wasn't this happening when Ink did these things to him...?

While in thought, his hands kept moving faster and faster, as the one man rubber against him faster.

Soon enough, the three men all pulled away and... put their dicks into the holes...? Why were they- "Aah!" Nightmare gasps as the three cum, their sticky seed shooting out and landing all over Nightmare's body.

He softly whimpers, cringing as the warm liquid dripped down.

After a couple seconds the three pulled out and walked away.

After about 5 minutes Ink finally came back in and released Nightmare. He quickly wiped the cum off him with a wet wipe, then carried him back to the bedroom. "I would like to do one more thing before we sleep." Nightmare whimpers. He couldn't handle any more of all this teasing..

Ink seemed to understand and gently climbed on top of Nightmare. "I assume you won't need any preparing for this~" Nightmare gasps as Ink quickly shoved his member into Nightmare's core.

Nightmare screams out, instantly cumming from the overwhelming feeling. "There we go~ It feels so good after waiting so long, doesn't it~" Ink grunts as he thrusts into Nightmare, the grin on his face never leaving as he stared into Nightmare's eyes.

Nightmare was gasping from the pleasure, never feeling anything better in his life. "I-Ink~! A-Ahhh~!!!! I-it's... so g-goo-aaAAHHH~!!" Nightmare throws his head back as Ink rams into his g-spot. His grin widens "Found it~" Ink somehow speeds up, ramming into Nightmare's spot. He only added to the pleasure by quickly rubbing Nightmare's clit.

Nightmare was crying in pleasure, loud screams and moans escaping his mouth. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head and drool was dripping down his chin.

He had no idea how many times he came. 2? 5? 10? Well, at this point we was releasing every couple of seconds. Ink groans and pulls Nightmare into a deep kiss as he grows close. The two cum together while letting out sweet moans, both of their tongues twirled together in a heated make out session.

The two finally pull apart, gasping for breath. "I-I.... I l-love you...!"

Ink grins and kisses Nightmare's forehead. "I love you too~"


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go add my Wattpad! @/L3sbo_Qu33n

Prompt:  
Soft Dom/Coaching | Pain play | Pregnancy | Intercrural Sex

Ship:  
Nightmare X Swap!Error (Reboot)

Let's do this! :D  
I'm a lot happier now thanks everyone :) <3

And now that I know what Intercrural Sex is we can start lmao

WARNING!!  
Do not read if sensitive to rape!  
If you wish to still read, I will put a warning when it begins :)  
It doesn't show the rape, just mentions it-  
~~~~~

Nightmare groans as he rubs his belly. It absolutely sucked being pregnant. All the morning sickness, mood swings, strange cravings... Nightmare hated it all.

But... he was going to have a child..

Sure, he was barely even a month along...

But he was so... so happy...

~~~~~  
I just tried to tell my grandma a joke.  
I said 'Neil Armstrong was the first man to go to to the moon.  
And his name is Neil A.  
So I said 'say it backwards'.  
And my grandma thought for a few seconds before saying  
"Neil A backwards? A Neil? Anal?"  
Safe to say we are both now crying   
laughing.  
~~~~~

He was so, so so happy that he was having a child.

But he didn't know who the father was. Nightmare prayed with all his soul it was his boyfriends, Reboot's. But... he couldn't be sure.

That's why he went to Sci's lab.

And that's why he's currently clutched onto the terrified Sci, sobbing his eyes out.

"I-It can't b-be! I-it has to be h-his!" Sci nervously pats his back. "I-I'm sorry... t-the tests are never w-wrong... I'm... im s-sure he will f-forgive you, I-if you ask for forgiveness..."

Nightmare's eye-lights disappear. "...what..." 

Sci nervously stumbles with his words. "I-If you apologize for c-cheating on h-"

"YOU BITCH!!!"

Nightmare was pacing pack and forth when he heard a door open. "Nightmare! You better explain to me why the ScienceTale AU just collapsed! You know it can't survive without the Sans! Why would y-..." Reboot's eyes widen. "Nightmare?! Hun, what's wrong!?" Nightmare whimpers and pulls a blanket over his head. "I-I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry I'm s-sorry.."

Reboot gently pulls the blanket off and cups Nightmare's cheeks. "Hunny... what's wrong?"

"...I-it's.... it's not yours..."

Reboot only felt pure anger.

"WHAT?! What do you MEAN it's not mine?!" He lets go of Nightmare's face and steps away from him.

"I-I... I-I-"

"No! Shut up!! I don't want to hear your excuses! I can't believe this!" Reboot's eyelights has changed... they were a dark crimson red...

"...who's the father""

"I-I.. I d-do-don't kn-know-"

"I ASKED WHO THE FATHER WAS!"

Nightmare was basically hyperventilating at this point. He tosses his phone at Reboot and teleports away... far away...

Reboot basically screams in anger, gripping tightly onto his skull to avoid breaking anything.

He glances down at the phone. Nightmare had pulled up a video from around a month ago.

The date was just a week before Nightmare announced he was pregnant.

Reboot scoffs before hitting play.

~RAPE WARNING~

~~~~~

Nightmare gasps for air while looking directly at the camera. "I-I'm c-currently o-on 5th st-street.. c-coming b-back from the c-coffee sh-shop.."

~~~~~

Reboot remembered that night. He had ran out of his favorite coffee and asked Nightmare to go get some for him because he was tired from work..... why did he have such a bad feeling about this....

~~~~~

Nightmare looks back and forth before crossing the street. "T-they... they ha-have been f-following me s-since I le-left the shop..." Nightmare slipped the phone into his back pants pocket, the camera poking out the top.

A tall figure was obviously following Nightmare from behind. They were wearing all black and a dark hood. A large backpack was slung over his shoulder. Nightmare's hand wrapped back over the phone to pull it back out when the figure suddenly sprinted forward and practically tackled Nightmare into an ally.

Nightmare let out an ear piercing scream as the figure drags him on his stomach down the ally.

~~~~~

Reboot watches in horror as the monster soon rips off his clothes and.................

"....oh dear god what the fuck have I done!?!"

~WARNING OVER~

Reboot teleports around different AU's before teleporting to Oceantale. He gasps, spotting Nightmare on the beach watching the calm waves. "Nighty!" Reboot teleports beside Nightmare and pulls him into a hug. "I'm s-so sorry... I'm.... Nightmare I love you... I'm so sorry.." Reboot stares into Nightmare's tear filled eyes. "I promise you.... I will find this guy... and make sure he will regret ever being born..." Reboot grows and protectively rubs the back of his skull. "I love you Reboot..." "I love you to, Nightmare.."

It had been a couple months since the... incident. Reboot had indeed found the monster that raped Nightmare.

He gave the monster a very slow and painful death.

Nightmare's pregnancy was making him incredibly hormonal. One second he would be happy, the next be practically drooling and moaning, begging for Reboot to fuck him, then burst out crying for no reason...

Nightmare looks over to the side of the bed. Reboot had his eyes closed breathing softly through his nose as he tapped his fingers against the mattress.

"R-Reboot?" Reboot cracks an eye open. "Yes, Nightmare?" "I-I...... I n-need you.... s-so badly...~" Nightmare whines as a dark blue blush appears on Reboot's cheekbones. Reboot sighs. "We can't have sex. Not while your pregnant." Nightmare whimpers. "W-Well I need s-something!"

Reboot sighs "... ok. Let's try something..." He leans forward and gently placed his teeth against Nightmares, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Nightmare smiles and wraps his arms around Reboot's neck. He rolls to the side, situating himself over Nightmare. He slowly pulls out of the kiss. "Your so cute~" He slowly licks up Nightmare'a neck, bringing out a surprised gasp. Nightmare shivers as Reboot slowly trails his hand up his shirt and over his swollen belly. He gently grasps onto Nightmare's summoned breasts, causing Nightmare to let out a surprised squeak.

Reboot chuckles and gently sucks on his neck. "Your doing so well hun~" He gives the nipple a quick rough squeeze giving Reboot a... very surprising reaction.

Nightmare screams out, throwing his head back. "R-Reboot~!"

Reboot smirks and roughly pulls the nipple. "Ohh~ I see how it is~" Nightmare's eyes roll back, his back arching towards Reboot. Reboot goes back down to Nightmare's neck. "Pain, huh~?" He quietly purrs into Nightmare's ear before sinking his teeth into his neck. "A-Ahhh~! N-No.. I d-don't~!! H-hah~" Reboot snickers and slowly trails his hand down his body.

He quickly rips off all of Nightmare's clothes, showing his beautiful purple ectobody. Reboot was practically drooling at the sight. He leaned down to Nightmare's entrance, slowly running his finger through his wet folds. "H-hngh~!!" Nightmare bites onto a pillow to muffle his moans. Reboot growls and sticks a finger into him. "HNN-" Reboot quickly thrusts the finger, not giving him time to adjust. The mix pleasure and pain felt so, so good though.

Reboot soon pulls the finger out and looks at the time. "Oh shoot-" He quickly stands up. "I need to go pick something up from a store."

Nightmare loudly whines "N-Nooo-" Reboot smirks. "Don't continue without me~ He kisses Nightmare's cheek and walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

Nightmare huffs and waits a good 5 minutes. "Like hell I won't continue." He opens the bottom drawer of his nightstand and searches through the drawer. He pulls out a small dildo shaped vibrator. He frowns "There's no remote.... why isn't there a remote for it?"

"That's because the remote in on an app." Nightmare screeches and throws the vibrator into the air, spinning around to see Reboot grinning at him in the doorway. He slowly walks towards him. "What were you planning on doing with that~?" "U-Uhm... w-well... you s-see..." Reboot picks Nightmare up and tosses him onto the bed. "Such a naughty boy~" He quietly purrs. He grabs rope out of the drawer and ties his wrists to the headboard. He then slowly inserts the vibrator into him. Nightmare groans at the feeling. Reboot pulls his hand back. "Is it slipping out?" Nightmare noticed that the tip was slowly moving farther away from his g-spot. "Y-yeah..."

Reboot hums "I got something..." He goes to the closet and pulls out a box. "This was going to be a present for our date next week.. but we can try it out now~" He opens the box and pulls out a pair of purple lacy panties. Nightmare's cheeks heat up at the sight. "W-wha-" Reboot slowly slips the panties onto Nightmare figure. The bottom of the dildo is pushed upwards as he pulls them up, it pushing right into his G-spot. Nightmare gasps and twitches forwards. It took all of Reboot's self control to not just fuck Nightmare for hours with the dildo... Reboot takes the rest of the rope and ties down ankles.

Reboot grabs Nightmare's and sets it on the nightstand. He calls his own phone and puts Nightmare's on speaker. Reboot connects his own phone to his Bluetooth earbuds and puts the phone in his pocket. "There... so I can hear all your beautiful moans~" He kisses Nightmare for a few seconds before leaving the house. 

Nightmare quietly groans and wiggles his body. The panties were a smart idea... they fit perfectly to his curves and weren't sliding down anytime soon.... "H-Hey Reboot?" "Yes hun~?" "These panties are... weird... there's like.. something in it.." Reboot snickers "Oh~? Do you mean... this~?" Reboot goes to the app on his phone and presses 'panties'. He clicks on the low button. "AAaaAh~!" Reboot smirks "Oh~ I see you like the vibrating panties~" "Y-You... j-jerk- AHHh~!" Reboot moves the slider to medium. He then goes to the dildo's settings. He turns it onto medium as well. "A-AH~! O-OoOhhh..~ B-BOOTS~!!" Nightmare wont lie, he was moaning more loudly and lewdly then normal... he was trying to get Reboot to hurry back home.

Reboot's pants tighten and he walks faster. "Oh Nightmare~ I know what your trying to do~" Nightmare whines as they both turn off. "N-Noooo..... B-Boots please~" Reboot stays silent. "..Reboot?" Nightmare groans "Boots Dont you fucking leave me like thi-AAAHHH~!!!" Both vibrators were set to high. Nightmare's eyes roll to the back of his skull. He cries out as he cums. His body violently twitches as he rides out his orgasm. "I-I... c-came you c-can... n-ngh...~.... t-turn it off..." Reboot snickers "Oh no~ You deserve a punishment for your bad language~"

Nightmare cries out, small tears running down his face from the overstimulation. "T-To.. mu-much~!" The dildo was pressed right against his g-spot, the vibrations shaking his entire core. Then the citations in the panties was placed snug onto his clit. Nightmare bites onto his lip, muffling his scream as he came against. "I'm at the store~ I'll be right back hun~"

Nightmare heard a loud beep, signaling Reboot disconnected from the call. "F-FUCK~! I-I... c-can't~! H-hahhh~~" Nightmare whimpers as pain starts spreading through his core. But it only added to the pleasure. After about 15 minutes Reboot joins back on the call. "Nighty~?" "B-BOOTS~! H-HAHHH~! T-TO MUUCHHH~!!!!" Nightmare was sobbing again this point, the pain now overtaking the pleasure." Reboot gasps and quickly turns off both vibrators "I'm almost home I'm so sorry-"

Nightmare soon hears the door open and spreads open an eye. Reboot quickly unites him, and gently removes the vibrators. He cradles Nightmare in his arms "I'm so, so sorry..." Nightmare smiles and kisses his cheekbone. "D-dont be... f-felt good..." He notices Reboot's stuff member in his pants. He slowly unzips his pants and pulls them off. "I... w-want to pleasure you too...." Reboot thinks for a few minutes before smirking. "Come here..." Reboot lays against the headboard and sets Nightmare in his lap. He slowly pushes his dick between his folds. Nightmare groans as the tip of his dick pushes into his clit. Reboot grabs Nightmare's waist and gently bounces him. The two quietly moan in sync. Nightmare lays his head on Reboot's shoulder. "Your doing so well~ Such a good mama~" Nightmare purrs at the praise, gasping and letting out a soft moan as he cums. Reboot grunts as the wetness allows him to move faster. He grunts and soon cums. Nightmare gasps for air, nuzzling into the crook of Reboot's neck. "B-boots... I l-love you..." Reboot gently rubs the back of his skull "I love you too Nighty~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •̀.̫•́✧ nice softness after that horrible beginning :D
> 
> I'm bored as heck lol


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add me on Wattpad! @/L3sbo_Qu33n

Prompt:  
Breastplay/Nippleplay | Breeding | Phallic Gags/Gags | Shower/Bath/Underwater

Ship:  
Reaper X Geno

Here's your break from Nightmare :)  
But you won't escape from switched rolls that easily-!

~~~~~

Reaper raises an eyebrow, watching Geno pace around the room. "Geno, just tell me what's wrong-" "NO! It's a surprise! And it was supposed to be here by now!"

Reaper rolls his eyes "Why are you so excited for today?" Geno stops and turns to Reaper with a large grin. "Oh... you don't remember, do you?"

Reaper frowns "Remember what?"

Geno creepily giggles and pulls out his phone. He goes to his voice memos and hits play.

~~~~~  
"Come on Reaper! Say it again!"

"Hm... nah~"

"Ugh! Reaper come on!"

"Fine, fine.... if you d-"

"You have to swear."

"Fine!! I swear that if you don't get pregnant in three months I'll become the sub."

*Geno giggles  
"Hahaha! I can't believe you actually said that!"

"S-shut up! It s only because your soul might be to fragile to form a child's soul!"

Geno scoffs "Oh fuck yo-"

~~~~~

The recording ends.

And Reaper's cheeks were a dark blue. Geno had a wide grin on his face. "...has.. it really been three months?" "Exactly three months. I've been counting down the days."

Reaper groans and face plants onto the couch. "Yeah I'm not becoming the sub." "...Then I'll make you..." "I'm stronger then you. I can literally just flip us over-" Reaper stops when the doorbell rings. "Hold that thought." Reaper rolls his eyes as Geno rubs to the door. 

He eventually comes back with a box that he sets on the coffee table. Reaper sits up "Fine... you don't have to be sub if you don't want to..." Geno pulls Reaper into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. Reaper chuckles and hugs back. His smile falls as something cold is placed around his neck and snapped closed with a snap. "W-wha-" Reaper starts to pull away but gets yanked back forward. "For years you have told me that I would never be the Dom. Years, Reaper. Now, I'm going to be the one telling YOU that YOU'LL never be Dom. Geno finally pulls away from the hug.

Reaper's eyes were wide as Geno smirks down at him. This was a side of Geno he had never seen before... he looked... surprisingly... really hot...

Reaper looks down to see a bulky metal color around his neck. It was a dark red, with large black spikes around the edges. A black D shapes clip was on the side. A black leather leash was connected to it, the end in Geno's hand. "...oh god your serious about this." Geno scoffs "Of course I am." Reaper rolls his eyes and teleports away.

......."OW FUCK!"

A sharp bolt of electricity shot through Reapers bones, leaving a strange tingling lingering. Tears prick into Reapers eyes from the pain. "Fuck Reaper! It wasn't supposed to be that strong..." he wraps his arms around Reapers waist and hoists him up. He grabs the box with his magic and carries him upstairs. "Come on..." Reaper squirms in his grasp. "Geno, p-put me d-down" Geno ignores the angsty muffin and carries him to the bedroom. He tosses Reaper onto the bed.

Geno opens the box and pulls out rope. He quickly ties Reaper's wrists to the headboard. "G-Geno?! What are you d-doing?!" Geno just grins at him. A chill goes down his spine as Geno rips his clothing off. Reaper screeches out protests. "Oh just shut up." He pulls Reaper into a kiss. Reaper was desperately trying to win the battle. Geno was slowly beginning to lose the fight.... 'No! I've waited for this for so long! I will not give up!!" Geno grips onto Reaper's spine, slowly moving his fingers over the sensitive bumps. Reaper gasps and moans loudly into the kiss. He has add never bottomed in his life... all of this pleasure felt... so strange... but so good~

Geno smirks and pulls away from the kiss after he easily won. Reaper grows and looks away. "You cheated." Geno snickers. "Like you never have..." He places his hand onto Reaper's pelvis, smiling as his hips buck upwards at the feeling. "Oh you're so sensitive~" "S-Shut u-hahh~ Up~"

After a good minute of Geno teasing his bones, Reaper finally forms a full female ectobody. Geno's eyes widen at the ginormous breasts that formed. "...oh fuck..." Geno growls and roughly grabs his left boob. "Of course you would fucking hide this from me you bitch." Geno stopped hearing Reaper's breath hitch. "...oh my god... Oh my god!! Your a masochist! Pfttt, hahaha!! Your a sadist AND a masochist! Haha you little bitch.." Reaper whimpers and shivers at the name. "Fucking hell... you have a degradation kink too!" Reaper shivers and whines "S-Shut u-up!!" 

Geno smirks. "Aw~! Your just a kinky whore~ Such a slut~" He leans down and latches onto Reaper's breast. Roughly sucking and biting on the right while squeezing and pinching the left bud. Reaper gasps and throws his head back, whining and moaning. "N-NAA~! N-Nooo~~ St-Stopppp~!" "No, Reaper. You made me wait way to long. Besides, you seem to be thoroughly enjoying yourself~ Haha~" Reaper shiver as he talks over his sensitive nipple, his voice getting caught in his throat. 

Geno bits down hard onto the side of his breast, leaving dark red teeth marks. Reaper gasps and moans loudly, arching his back up. Geno 'innocently' giggles, grinning down at Reaper. "H-hah... F-Fuck you, G-Gen..." Geno clicks his tongue. "Aw~ Your so mean~ Thankfully I know just how to shut you up~"

Geno leans over to the box and pulls out... a long dildo? Reaper glares you at Geno and squirms. "Y-You are NOT f-fucking me with a dildo!" Geno snickers. "Oh hun~ This isn't going in that hole~"

Geno holds the dildo up to his face. "Open wide~" "W-WHAT-" Geno shoves the dick shaped gag into his mouth. Reaper gasps and chokes as the tip sticks down his throat. "HNNGH-!" Geno grabs the leather straps and tightly ties them around his skull. "Now shut up, you bitch~" Geno stares down at Reaper's figure. "...since you can't speak, the safe word is holding up two fingers, ok? Can you do that?" Reaper pulls at his bond hands, moving them in a way that he can flip Geno off. "You put that down or I'll fuck you senseless." Reaper raises an eyebrow and keeps his finger up. "Oh you fucking asked for it." Geno leans down and quickly shoves a finger into his entrance. Reaper gasps and moans out at the burning pain. "FFUHH!" Geno smirks and waists no time moving the finger. "You like that~?" He pushes in another finger. "Your such a slut~ MY slut~~" Reaper whines, tears forming in his eyes. The gag was so deep in his throat he could barely make a sound without choking. But the burning and stinging felt so good he wanted to scream.

Geno pulls his finger out making reaper whine. He took off his own clothing and lines his member up with Reaper's entrance. He slowly pushes in. His cheeks turn red as Reaper screams out, his body twitching forward. "N-NGHH~! M-MMPH~!!!" "Aw~ Your so sensitive~ You damn slut~!" Geno pounds into Reaper, giving him no time to adjust. He uses his magic to pull two clamps out of the box. Nipple clamps... Reaper's didn't notice the clamps, due to his eyes being in the back of his head. Geno clamps the two down onto his nipples, making him release out a long loud moan. Geno snickers as Reaper cums. "Oh my~ You've came already~? Well we are nowhere near done~!"

Geno keeps up his thrusts for a long time. Geno has came 2 times and Reaper had came 6. The two let out moans and eventually cum at the same time. Reaper collapses back onto the bed. Drool was dripping down his chin, coming out from under the large gag. Reaper yelps and chokes on the dildo as Geno slowly pulls out. Geno smirks and grabs the base of the gag. "Maybe I should just leave you like this~" He pushes it deeper down his throat making him cough and gag. "Or maybe I should replace it with my own dick~" Reaper blushes a dark blue. Geno snickers and slowly pulls out the gag. "Oh fuck, Reap...~" Reaper's tongue rolls out of his mouth as he pants and gasps for air. Geno grabs the sides of Reaper's face and pulls him into a heated kiss. 

"G-Gen-Mph-" 

"Shut up you idiot-" 

"Geno, u-untie m-me-" 

"I swear to god shut your mouth or I'll shove that gag back in-" 

"J-just untie me-"

"Well now I'm definitely not uniting you." 

Reaper loudly groans as Geno smirks. He unties the rope on the bedposts, but uses it to tie his wrists together. Geno grabs Reaper's chin and forces him to look up at him. He stares into Reaper's shinning blue eye. "Fuck Reap..." Reaper glances down to see Geno's dick was already hard again. Reaper scoffs "If anything, your the whor-" Reaper gasps as Geno thrusts his dick into his mouth. "Shut it, bitch." Geno's dick was a tad bit longer then the dildo, and a lot thicker. It barely fit in his mouth.. Reaper honestly thinks his member is bigger then his own......

'Fuckkkk...' Reaper's eyes close as Geno thrusts down his throat. His dick tasted like sour raspberries.... 

All Reaper wanted was to wrap his hands around the base so he could pleasure his lover to the fullest. God, he couldn't wait to taste his sticky semen...

Reaper groans on his cock. 'God fucking damnit I am a sub....' Geno shivers as Reaper groans. "Fuck~ Do that again~" Geno pushes his thumb onto Reaper's clit, rubbing it in quick circles. Reaper gasps and cries out in pleasure, sending vibrations up his dick. Geno gasps and bucks his hips forward at the feeling. "Babe~ Your a natural at this~" Geno uses his other hand to grab his leash that was previously forgotten about. He tugs the leash forward, pulling him farther into his cock.

Geno soon cums down his throat, releasing his seed into his mouth. Geno pulls his cock out and moves his hand away from his pussy earning a whine. Reaper moaned at the taste, happily swallowing it all.

Reaper quietly gasps for air. "G-Gen..." Geno gently lifts Reaper up into his arms. "Cmon hun....."

Reaper nuzzles against his shoulder letting out a soft sigh. Geno gently sets Reaper into the bathtub, turning on the warm water. Geno smirks. "Hey Reaper...~" Reaper groans "Geno it's been one fucking day. We've been fucking for literal hours..." Geno huffs "Now you know how I felt." "And will feel again soon." Geno frowns. "...no." "W-Wha-"

Geno turns off the water and pins reaper to the side of the tub. Reaper squirms, trying to get his hands free. "I will continue to fuck you until you finally agree your the sub. Ok you bitch?"

Reaper whimpers as he stares into Geno's eye sockets.

Geno smirks and climbs into the bathtub behind Reaper. Luckily their bathtub was huge. And when they say huge, a grown skeleton could lay down and have plenty room for three more to lay beside them. (That sounds pretty gay-)

Geno pulls Reaper into his lap and uses his magic to spread his legs. 

Geno once again uses his magic to grab the... shower head?

Reaper tilts his head. "What are you doing with that..?" Geno snickers and holds his arms tightly around Reaper's waist, not allowing him to move.

Geno turns on the shower and slides the bar to the left, putting it on the gentlest setting. Reaper frowns "Gen, the water will overflow..." "Geno hisses and unplugs the tub. "It's fine. We can just fill it back up afterwards...."

After a few seconds all the water was gone. Geno spins the handle around and gently sprays it over Reaper's body. "I don't see why you have to hold me down so tightly for thi- HNNG~!!" Reaper roughly bites down on his lip as Geno positions the handle at his clit with his magic. "Geno smirks and wraps both arms around him, massaging his breast with one hand. Reaper throws his head back, crying out and twitching. "Mm~ I-It's... N-nice~" Geno hums "Only nice~? Guess I should do better...~" He slides the bar, making the water pressure harder. 

"AAA~! F-Fuuuuckkk~!" Geno giggles, nibbling on Reaper's neck. "Your so cute~ Such a cute slut...~~" Reaper whimpers and looks up into Geno's eyes. "N-Ngh.. I-I... I-it's to m-muuuAAAAHHHH~!" Reaper screeches as Geno slides the bar all the way. Geno leans down and roughly bites his neck while shoving a finger into him at the same time. "N-NNNYYAAAA~!!" Reaper cums harder then ever before. Geno thrusts the finger a few times before pulling it out and turning off the water. He gently unties Reapers wrists and gently nuzzles the top of his head. "You did so good~" Geno snickers "We can talk about that last moan later..." Reapers face went dark blue. "S-Shut up!!!" Geno giggles and fills the tub back with warm water. He sighs, holding his lover close. "Reaper... I love you so much...." Reaper sighs and closes his eyes. "I love you too, ya fucker...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one ('-﹏-'；)  
But I had fun writing it lol
> 
> IMPORTANT QUESTION THO
> 
> Does that actually feel good to people lmao
> 
> Like the shower head (。ω。)
> 
> Idk it just sounds like it wouldn't really cause a reaction like I wrote but idk lolol

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't do all the prompts
> 
> But I'm so fucking sad and depressed right now I could care less?
> 
> Yeah this was very rushed and not good.... sorry....
> 
> I'll try and be in a better mindset for the others....
> 
> It's just hard right now.....
> 
> And literally nobody cares so I don't even know why the fuck I'm even writing this nobody's even going to be reading this part......


End file.
